Legend  revised
by xxBlue-sapphirexx
Summary: 500 years after the reign of Garnet and Zidane, their adventure is legend, the truths shrouded by time. A new Dagger and Zidane set out to discover the secrets of the past while dealing with the hassels of normal teenage life.
1. Starting Over

Hey, after years of abscence I'm here to make the revised version of my previously well received story. Having grown up considerably since then I feel I can do much better than the original. Therefore instead of continuing where i left of and possibly breaking the flow or changing style completely I've decided to start over. Enjoy :) please review if you have the time or the heart to, I appreciate all that i receive.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend<strong>

_Five hundred years have passed since the reign of the Queen and King of Alexandria, Garnet and Zidane. The story is legend, the truths of their "great adventure" shrouded in fiction and hidden by time, long forgotten._

_Eidolons and Terra are misconstrued and twisted in children's stories, they no longer bring feelings or horror and despair in citizens but instead are brightly coloured animals in picture books. The power hungry no longer stare at their image in hope and longing but sneer in contempt._

_The world has progressed in the thousands and thousands of days that have since passed. Technology has spread enveloping the worlds and people now live in places their ancestors declared inhabitable._

_A quickly growing percentage of the population have tails and a few mysterious horns pop up every once in a while too. All that remains of Queen Garnet and Zidane are their graves, the castle at which they once lived and their names._

_Lindblum high school greets a seventeen year old girl named Dagger and a boy named Zidane..._

**Starting Over**

Lindblum's streets were busy, packed with school children on their way to their first dismal day of the school year.

Dagger frowned up at the school's main doors from the bottom of the steps. Her stomach was heavy with foreboding, weighing her down. At the age of seventeen she couldn't claim to have had many friends, thanks to her overly protective parents, and now that she was here at a new school in a new city it was her chance to start over, to push through her parent's too tight embrace and fight free. She just wished to be a normal young adult, to not stick out as "the odd one" anymore. But, now that she had been kept from others for so long, she had to overcome her unbearable shyness before she could tackle any other obstacle.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath she stepped forward onto the first step, struggling to get her body to comply with her wish to climb the stairs to the top. Walking slowly towards the doors she felt the brisk early autumn wind blow her dark brown hair off of her shoulders, she hoped her windswept appearance and rosy cheeks from the cold wouldn't be so bad.

A shrill bell rang a warning throughout the halls to the surrounding mass of students as she opened the large, heavy door and entered into the lobby. Facing the three long corridors that branched off of the entrance she felt her heart sink. Which way?

'_619_' she thought, repeating the number she had drilled into her head after her meeting with the headmaster the previous week. '_619, now all I have to do is find it_' she sighed as her feet began to walk down the left corridor. "710, 711, nope not this way..." she muttered to herself retracing her steps and going up the middle hallway instead, "520, 521" she glanced to the opposite wall quickly. "650." _So, _she thought, _that must mean..._ she glanced down the long corridor worriedly, it seemed it was the busiest. The students were all milling around, dressed in more colours than Dagger had ever seen. Generally, in Alexandra, people wore bland low key colours to school. She found the drastic change... disconcerting.

She made her way up the hallway gradually, dodging through the crowd and finding it very difficult to locate her locker when she could barely see any of the numbers. Eventually she reached the other side of the crowd to where the corridor quietened considerably. She'd reached the end, only a staircase and door leading out into the school grounds was in front of her. _Crap, did I pass it_ she frowned back down the corridor, fighting the annoyance welling up in her. Glancing to her side she caught the number 635 and quickly traced the numbers back to 620 before she hit the edge of the crowd.

A boy she guessed to be roughly her age was leaning back against the locker, his arms folded and his tail waving impatiently as he listened to someone she supposed was his friend. His short blonde hair was messily spiked, the front few fell into his blue eyes and he flicked it to the side, waving his hand in dismissal at what was said to him. "Nah I'm not too bothered. We'll still do it anyway." He grinned. The locker number 619 was visible as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Excuse me?" Dagger asked as their conversation lulled. "Can I get to my locker, please?"

"Sure," he smiled at her, stepping aside to make room for her. _Very little room for her_ she corrected distressed even as she replied quietly, "Thanks."

Placing the silver key she had been holding tightly in one fist into the lock she twisted it. _Crap, wrong way_ she franticly twisted it the other way trying to ignore the boy watching her and heard a click before tugging on the door. Nothing, it refused to budge. Feeling her face flush she tried to prise open the door that was fiercely resisting, fully aware that a few of the boy's friends were now watching also.

"Do you need help?" He spoke up a short while later, his hand brushing through the back of his hair.

"Please," Dagger sighed, gratefully taking a step back and giving him more room to access the locker than he had her. She dodged his twitching tail as he stepped in front of her and watched as he peered into the locker through the small gap that the jammed door would allow. He dropped his bag onto the floor and slammed the door shut forcefully. "Can you pass me your key?"

She handed it to him, wondering what he could possibly be doing; he didn't think that would work surely? She watched, surprised as he tugged the door open with ease.

"There you go." He turned with a smile, "The hinge got stuck, happens a lot when they haven't been used for a while. It should stop in a few days."

She nodded, "Thanks." Now that he was fully facing her she was able to get a better look at him. He was rather good-looking in a boyish sort of way with his short blonde hair gelled into spikes and eyes that couldn't quite decide what colour they'd rather be, blue or green?

He turned away to the locker next to hers and opened it before unceremoniously shoving his books in. The group of people he had been talking with had also dispersed throughout the corridor to their own lockers during the exchange; she noticed having turned to look behind her to find no one there.

Taking her own books out of her bag to place in her locker she took a deep breath, gathering her courage to talk to him. She was, after all, here for a new start so why not try to make friends with the first people she met. If they didn't click she could always try again.

She was just opening her mouth to speak when he said, "Legend? You believe in that then?"

Dagger glanced at him confused as he nodded his head indicating the book in her hands.

Looking down she realised that the book titled `legend' was at the top of the pile in her hands. She was just about to leave her house this morning when she'd hunted through a still packed box to retrieve it just in case she got bored during the day at her new school.

"More a curiosity than a belief," She said defensively, lying through her teeth. She knew all too well what most people's, especially students, reaction was to anyone that believed in a `children's story'.

He shut his locker door with a slam as he replied, "Ah I believe in it."

"You do?" she said unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

He leaned against his locker, his arms folded, frowning at her, "You new here?" he asked suddenly, not answering her question. Then just as suddenly he grinned, "I think I'd remember such a pretty face, maybe not the name." He laughed holding out his hand to the blushing girl, "Zidane." She grasped his hand, smiling slightly, reminding herself silently not to let it go to her head and that he probably said the same to everyone even as she marvelled at his name. "Dagger, pleased to meet you."

He laughed, "What a coincidence."

"Quite," she nodded, berating herself for speaking so properly when she noticed the odd glance he threw her. She'd have to try to imitate the others.

"So, I take it you are new here? Who's your form tutor?"

"Erm," she hunted through her brown leather satchel for the sheet of paper the headmaster had given her. "Mrs Bat," she read trying to lace confidence into her voice and failing miserably.

"Ah, Mrs Bat. People call her Batty, so ya know." He motioned for her to follow him as he began to walk down the corridor.

"Why?" Dagger frowned, trying to keep pace with him.

"She's going a bit mad, ya know... batty." He answered simply pushing open the door to what she supposed had to be her form room. "I'm in here too, though I thought you were younger." He admitted striding across the table towards the teacher's desk. "I can introduce you to my friends if ya like?"

"Err... sure, I'd like that." _Well, _she thought, _that was a lot easier than I'd thought it'd be...What's the catch? _

The bell rang shrilly above her head, startling her out of her thoughts and breaking her gaze away from Zidane. Feeling the familiar feeling of embarrassment she followed him across the classroom to Mrs Bat who had previously been studying the register but was now looking up at Zidane with trepidation.

She straightened up in her chair already frowning in his direction leading Dagger to come to the conclusion that he wasn't a well behaved student. "I'm keeping my eye on you this year Mr Ryan!" Her gaze shifted to Dagger who waited nervously a step behind him, "Another victim of yours?"

"No," Zidane answered bluntly, "This is the new student ya should be expectin', my new best friend Dagger." He winked at the girl behind him suggestively before returning his attention back to their form tutor. "I'm honoured you remember me," he grinned and turned to join his friends who were chatting loudly at the back of the classroom.

Dagger endured Mrs Bat's scrutiny as she tried to process whether the seventeen year old was going to be any trouble. "Your second name dear?" She asked eventually.

"G-Gilla," she stuttered before turning to the class apprehensively. She was surprised to see Zidane waving her over, his friends watching her expectantly. He was keeping to his word then? She hadn't expected that, she honestly thought after thinking it through he was just being polite. But then she hadn't seen a single student in Lindblum yet that could be said to have good manners.

She walked over and hesitantly took the seat by the window next to Zidane. She'd barely been sat for a second before a very pretty girl with jet black hair pulled into a pony tail and long eye-lashes framing her icy blue eyes spoke up from the middle of the gang of friends. "Heya Dagger, the name's Jess. Where ya moved from?"

"Erm hi, I moved here a week ago... f-from Alexandra." That raised a few eyebrows amongst the group she noted. Alexandra was a city famed for its wealth and its well spoken population. It had its rougher parts, true, but for the most part it was for the upper classes.

"Don't get many Alexandrian's here in Lindblum," one sandy-haired boy replied, "Sam." He held his hand out to shake with a friendly smile. "I hope you'll not find us to... coarse" He joked, trying to speak as properly as he could. The others laughed appreciatively, Dagger on the other hand only managed a small smile, unsure whether he was making fun of her or not.

"This is Kerrie, Martin, Marcus, Rose, Alex and Amillia." Zidane said pointing to the people who hadn't spoken yet. He'd barely finished before Mrs Bat called across the classroom for everyone to take their seats. "Don't worry about learning everyone's name," he whispered to her, "We rarely hang out as a big group. Mostly just me, Jess, Sam and Alex."

Dagger nodded, frowning down at the table. _Did that mean he expected her to hang out with him or that she was excluded from that group?_

Looking round the room she noticed the many whispered conversations taking place and vaguely wondered why Mrs Bat ignored them. Immediately as the last name was listed off the register the noise level in the classroom rose.

Dagger sat silently, staring out the window and wondering if Zidane regretted sitting next to a mute.

"What have you got today? Can I see your timetable?" He asked suddenly drawing her attention away from the grey sky outside.

"Oh...sure," she hunted through her bag before handing the spiral bound diary to him.

"Science then history," he read off, "I can show you to those. You'll wanna get Jess or Rose to show you to math. You're in top set."

"Yeah, math is the only thing I'm good at," Dagger lied trying to sound as though she wasn't too smart.

"Well it's lunch after that so ya should be fine until then." Zidane continued, taking her lie at face value.

Once the bell had rung she'd followed Zidane to Science and taken the seat next to him when it had appeared to be the only one available. She had thought to take one close to Jess or one of the others so that she didn't feel like she was latching onto Zidane's friendly reaching hand for dear life. It was as uneventful and dull a lesson as any of her lessons back in Alexandra and she'd spent a large portion of her time staring out the window as Zidane doodled continuously on his notepad cover.

It didn't feel like long at all before Zidane was leading her through the halls to history...


	2. The Project

Hey, sorry I haven't updated sooner, computer needed to be repaired after the graphics card fried. Anyway I hope here is a better version of I think chapters 3/4 of the original. the formatting is a bit all over the place, it transferred weird from the word doc, i'll sort it later hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>The Project.<strong>

"This term you are going to complete a project on a historical event or topic of your choice." Mrs Cook, the history teacher, said as she paced to and thro the front of the classroom. "You will divide into pairs or threes and present your project in front of your year in the end of term assembly. Your presentation should include good English – a fair amount of speaking – artwork and location photographs. Make sure it contains all of these! Your projects work will be marked for your end of term grade in English, Geography, Art and History. You have five minutes to get into your groups before I do it for you. Go!"

The classroom went from eerily silent to the loud deafening buzzing of a crowd before the lights go down and the band appears on stage at a concert. Dagger watched as everyone around her hurried across the room, franticly shouting and arguing.

Zidane was leaning over the aisle from his seat next to her, Jess whispering in his ear and motioning with her hand. Beside her the sandy haired boy... _Sam was it? ..._was leaning forward in his seat to glance around Jess at Zidane. It appeared like they were working together, Dagger sighed, she couldn't count on Zidane saving her this time then.

She stared at the table dismally hoping that the class would settle soon and the teacher would be able to find her a spare place in a team. She traced the pattern on the table with one finger contemplating when to get up and approach the teacher when someone nudged her arm.

"Look lively." Zidane said having sat up in his chair again, "looks like I'm with you."

"What?" Dagger looked up at his surprised, "...I thought you were with Jess and..."

"Sam," Zidane supplied an amused glint in his eyes, "nah. Jess has a crush, best I don't get in their way."

"Oh, okay." Dagger sighed, how did talking come so naturally to some people? What was she to say now exactly? Oh god, he's just started tapping his pencil against the table, he must be so bored being partnered with me. Think of something, anything! "Erm...You said you believed in the Legend?"

Zidane's tapping stopped and he looked at her warily, "...Yeah."

"Well why don't we do something about that or ...something."

"Hmm," he frowned thoughtfully, "What interests you in history?"

"Sorry?"

"What would _you _like to do a history project about?"

Dagger shrugged with one shoulder, feeling uncomfortable, "I like the Burmecian war and the summoners but I find the Legend the most interesting event."

Zidane raised an eyebrow as though unsure whether to believe her or not before looking away, "Ok then, that's..."

"I will record what each group is doing next lesson. You may go to the library, computer rooms or the study hall to begin planning your project. Please use the plans I have handed out. You may go." Mrs Cooke said cutting through the many conversations.

Zidane motioned with his head for Dagger to follow him as he stood from his chair. He led her though the corridors to the far side of the ground floor. The library was fairly big for a school, certainly bigger than Alexandra's had been which she'd found very surprising.

He led her to a table in a corner where he unceremoniously dumped his bags before approaching the solitary computer nearby. Deciding that hovering behind him would be a terrible thing to do Dagger turned to the aisles of books. With notebook and pen in hand she set out to find any on the myth and write them down in a list for later reference. Zidane joined her shortly after muttering something like "apparently Zidane's an oglop."

Dagger snorted unattractively, blushing red and burying her head in a book, she pretended she hadn't noticed. Zidane grinned.

"Here's maths," Zidane said, "You'll be down there with Jess and Rose. See 'em?"

Dagger nodded, hesitating before slowly making her way further down the corridor, through one set of glass doors and to the classroom the other side.

"Dagger," Jess said, gripping her elbow and guiding her to three seats at the back.

Dagger was more than a little self-conscious once she realised she was practically right back at square one. She shot a surreptitious glance at Jess who was pulling her books out of her bag, she seemed nice and she really was very pretty. Perhaps she should start a conversation?

It turned out that there wasn't really time to talk. Once Mr Raven had entered the classroom it was clear that they were not allowed to talk. There must be absolute silence. She didn't like him much, he'd seemed overly rude to her when she'd told him she was new and didn't have an exercise book. Rarely in her life had she been shouted at.

It was during one of these unbearable silences Zidane had appeared at the doorway. "Mr Ryan, sent to my class on the first day. A new record isn't it." It was more a statement than a question, Dagger noticed. "Take the desk next to miss Rose Crescent..."

"No sir!" Zidane interrupted hurriedly, "I haven't been sent out, my teacher thinks I need a tutor. She thinks I will concentrate more if there's no one around to distract me, she said you would assign the task to someone in your class."

"You've already corrupted the minds of my students. Gilla! You'll be his tutor alright, hold your hand up."

Dagger raised her hand slowly. Zidane nodded, waving to the girls before meeting Dagger's eye and winking.

* * *

><p>"So, you're my math tutor, eh?" Zidane grinned at her across their lunch table. They had been sitting in relative silence waiting for his friends to leave the queue and join them. "I don't see how that's supposed to make me concentrate more unless you're domineering, you're far too pretty!" He joked.<p>

Dagger flushed lightly, "E-er..." she stammered as her brain frantically repeated Jess's small conversation to her on the way to lunch. _Hope Zidane hasn't made your day too uncomfortable, he's a right flirt! It's best to go with the flow and play along._ But before she could think of a response a girl with long, slightly curly honey-blonde hair sat down beside Zidane. "Hey, again. I'm Kerrie; tell me about yourself, Dagger?" She leant across her lunch tray as she opened her juice carton. Her grey eyes lifting to meet Dagger's dull brown shortly after.

"Oh er..." she stopped suddenly watching Zidane wave his hand in front of Kerrie's eyes.

"Oh, hey Zidane." He said in high-pitched imitation of a girl's voice.

Kerrie laughed, "Sorry Zidane."

Taking a deep breath Dagger stepped into the silence. She told them about how her parents were going to leave her in Lindblum and move back to Alexandria in a week, that they had only come with her to help her settle in. When they had asked why she'd moved Dagger reluctantly explained how her grandmother disliked the life she led in Alexandria and had given her parents no choice and little room to argue against her. "My grandmother bought the house here in Lindblum and said I was moving, end of."

"Wow." Kerrie said faintly, "What about you? Won't you miss your friends and home and everything?"

"No... No, not really. I was all up for leaving actually, a new start, you know? I was thinking of coming here for university next school year anyway so it's not much different."

"What were you planning to study at uni?"

"Jewellery design. I just find it so fascinating. Especially when's platinum and blue stones."

"Cool," Zidane said sounding faintly surprised as Jess sat down next to Dagger. "Wow, I'm lucky. Three pretty girls and not another guy in sight."

Jess rolled her eyes as Kerrie nudged him, spilling her orange juice on the table in the process. "Who's your history partner, Kerrie?"

"Alex," she replied distractedly as she wiped the table clear with a serviette. "We're doing Treno's war, his choice."

Dagger spent the rest of the lunch hour listening to the group of friends talk, focusing on what they talked about and how they framed their sentences.

When the bell rang signalling the start to the afternoon registration she stood, following the group through the corridors back to form room. She took up the rear, watching Zidane and Jess whisper and laugh together feeling slightly jealous that she'd never done much of either in her life.

Mrs Bat called for silence and the class took their seats. Dagger felt Zidane keep glancing at her and then away again but showed no reaction until eventually he whispered, "Hey, you alright?"

"Mr Ryan! I asked for silence one more word and you'll be sent to the head!"

"But..." he argued back.

"That is enough, now be quiet."

He opened his mouth to continue his argument before shutting it again and letting it pass. He spent the remainder of registration rubbing his ribs where Dagger had elbowed him.

Ten minutes, one floor and two corridors later Zidane pushed Dagger towards the teacher's desk and headed to the seat that he'd been ordered to go to.

Miss Stevenson waited for the class to fill up and take their seats before she placed Dagger anywhere. Taking a quick glance around Dagger could spot two spare but before she could walk to one the teacher said, "I'm not having that. Marcus there is no way I am letting you sit next to Zidane for the second year in a row. No one makes the same mistake twice. Marcus can you move to sit next to Amillia."

Dagger was surprised that Marcus got up and moved without arguing or even pulling a face, it was only later that she was told that Miss Stevenson was a popular teacher especially with the boys.

"Dagger is it? You can either sit next to Matthew or dare I say it Zidane."

Not knowing who Matthew was or what he was like and feeling incredibly exhausted from all the new people she was meeting she walked over to sit next to Zidane.

"Did your form tutors read out a message this afternoon?"

"No," Marcus shouted out, "Mrs Bat was too busy shouting at Zidane."

Miss Stevenson sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Right, well you have been assigned your history projects and should have all chosen a subject. In these lessons you will be working on your maps and location photographs. Not every lesson will be devoted to your projects so bare in mind that we will also be studying on how to read maps, how landscapes change over time and so on." She moved over to the filing cabinet and opened a draw. "Today you will be looking at location maps for your projects. For instance if you were doing something to do with Lindblum in the last 800 years - this is the folder that you will need." She pulled out a folder, bursting with papers and was far too heavy to hold in just one hand. "Any questions? No? Okay, let's start."

"So should we start with Alexandria?" Dagger asked as she and Zidane were waved over to the filing cabinet by the teacher, "It's where they lived." Zidane shrugged nonchalantly, pulling on Jess's ponytail gently as he passed. "Sure, whatever."

They were pouring over the maps from the 1600s Alexandria folder, Zidane having given Dagger the task of showing him what's changed about her hometown since then, when he asked in a would-be-casual voice, "What was wrong in form?"

"I-I... I was just feeling a little overwhelmed. So many new people, in such a short time and I'm quite shy. It's exhausting." She handed him the map she held just so that she appeared to have something to do. "What were you talking to Jess about by the way?"

He frowned, "When?"

"On the way to form,"

Zidane was silent for a moment before eventually saying, "Oh, I was just teasing her about her crush on Alex."

"Alex?" Dagger couldn't stop the surprise in her voice and when he shot her a curious glance she expanded, "I thought you said she had a crush on Sam."

"I did?"

"Yeah, the project? You didn't want to get in their way?"

"Oh," his frown eased away into his usual smile, "Nah she fancies Alex, Sam's twin brother. Non-identical. Sam's planning on jumping in the shower to give them time alone." He laughed at the confused expression Dagger gave him. "Never mind."

Turning their attention back onto their project they talked about the differences they could see between the modern day city and the seventeenth century one before it was demolished. After all it was common knowledge throughout the world that both Lindblum and Alexandria were destroyed and rebuilt during the reign of Garnet and Zidane. Surprisingly it was long forgotten why.

"Why did you move to Lindblum? I always thought girls preferred to stay with their parents for as long as possible, Sentimental and all that." He glanced over at her, "Was it really as you said?"

"I moved because there was a problem at my old school. My grandmother felt that I needed to get away from my parents as well as the city, so she really did send me here."

"Away from your parents?" He asked no longer even pretending to focus on the map in front of him.

"...They were suffocating. I wasn't allowed out except to school or with them, I wasn't allowed friends over or to call me. Not that I had friends, not with the way my parents were."

"So... so you've never gone out at the weekend, never had friends, never had a date or a boyfriend or gotten drunk, been to the cinema, never been grounded? Well I'll take back the grounded one, must have felt pretty much the same."

"You've done all that?" she asked, surprised.

Zidane nodded, slightly incredulous, "Hon, most kids have done all that. Well I say that, can't say that I've had a boyfriend."

She laughed, "A girlfriend then?"

He faltered, looking away from her. "Not... Not exactly."

"You've never had a ..."

"Shh," he cut her off, "Change of subject."

She shook her head, smiling, "No," than after a while she said, "Why?"

Zidane hesitated then reached out for her arm with his left hand and leaned in to whisper, "Look... I-I..."

"Mr Ryan! What you do with Miss Gilla outside of school is your business but can you keep it out of the classroom please!"

It was only then that they realised how close they were and, flushing red, Dagger watched him drop his hand and sit back up away from her.

"Sorry," he apologised to the teacher quietly.

"What are you two doing then?" She picked up the discarded folder on the desk and sighed, "The myth. The amount of times he interrupted my lessons last year and filling his exercise book with it." She said conspiratorially to Dagger. "So, what about the myth exactly?"

"We want to uncover the truth of it. Cross-referencing all the different versions and aligning them up to historical events should give us some idea of what actually happened. Or a frame to base an idea on at least." Dagger said.

Miss Stevenson nodded, "Sounds like a well formulated plan. So what places are you looking at?"

"Alexandria, Lindblum, Treno..."

"To start with," Zidane continued, "we'll go with the flow after that."

The teacher nodded, "Carry on then," she moved to the next group after scribbling a note onto the folder cover which was then placed in the cabinet where the Alexandria maps were.

"I don't trust her," Zidane said, "last time she wrote a note saying there was a fifty gil prize for whoever returned the papers to her."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr Ryan late as usual." Mr Crescent, the English teacher said as he turned to face the door. Zidane pulled Dagger into the room behind him. "And your girlfriend?"<p>

Zidane ignored him, "This is Dagger, the new student, sir." He moved off to sit in one of the two spare seats, next to Jess leaving Dagger to follow him over and sit behind him next to Kerrie.

"In English," the teacher began, "you will learn how to put together a captivating opening speech and write your projects texts in a comprehensible and logical way. You will want your project presentation to hold your audience's attention and not bore them to death. Copy these notes down." He turned and began writing on the board, his hand was virtually illegible. The class slowly filled with the soft murmuring of people sitting next to each other talking quietly.

Zidane tired of writing notes after the first quarter of an hour and turned in his seat to talk to Amillia and Dagger behind him.

"Mr Ryan! I understand that you have been deprived of the girls' attention for all of twenty minutes but if those notes aren't completed by the end of the lesson you'll be standing in the corridor for all of the next one, then you will miss the young ladies even more."

Dagger was surprised when; half an hour later, the entire group (Zidane, Jess, Kerrie, Alex, Sam, Martin, Marcus, Rose, Amillia and herself) managed to sit around one large table in art. Then again, looking around, she noticed the class was made up of two huge tables.

They were given the task of building a miniature Lindblum city to practice teamwork as a trial before the project groups began making the models for the projects.

Zidane, Martin and Sam spent most of their time flicking papier- mâché at each other, although after Jess had nudged him Zidane kept an eye on Dagger too. Jess, Kerrie and Amillia had noticed that Marcus had taken a liking to her, which was never a good sign for girls.

Class ended a messy half hour later and after declining the offers from her new friends to walk her home or to hang out that evening she found herself standing outside the school doors. "So... see ya tomorrow?" Zidane asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "tomorrow."

"I hope ya like it here, c'ya." He turned bounding down the stairs and Dagger found she was smiling to herself. She felt she had found her first friend in a very long time.


End file.
